Tal como eres
by Saigleri
Summary: Robin cree que le debe un favor a Zoro, y decide pagárselo de la única manera que sabe...


**Si bien hacer aquello podría resultarle incómodo después de tanto tiempo en aquella tripulación, lo cierto era que el vivir con Cocodrilo le había enseñado que había ciertos… favores… que ella podía pagar de una forma en que el dinero no podía.**

**El espadachín le había salvado la vida ya varias veces, y Robin consideraba que podría pedirle cuentas de cualquier manera de un momento a otro; en su mundo… en su vida siempre había sido así. Y por supuesto que prefería saldar aquellas cuentas por propia voluntad.**

**Se puso su mejor escote; su falda más corta; sus tacones más altos. Y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos dispuesta a darle una grata sorpresa al peliverde, a sabiendas de que llegaría de un momento a otro a cambiarse la camiseta sudada de entrenar. Con los demás ocupados en sus respectivas actividades, tendría más o menos… veinte minutos sin que nadie los molestase. Suficiente.**

**Abrió la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. Entró sigilosamente, y la cerró tal y como estaba. En la oscuridad, se dirigió a la hamaca dónde sabía que dormía Zoro. A tientas, consiguió subirse a ella, con tacones incluídos.**

**De cara a la puerta de entrada, y ya aposentada en la litera, acentuó todavía más su ya pronunciado escote, mostrando a la soledad de la habitación los bordes de un bonito sujetador de encaje negro. Se subió un poco más la falda, y con las rodillas juntas, separó los tobillos, para asegurarse de que las bragas negras a juego con el sujetador quedaban bien a la vista del primero que entrase por aquella puerta.**

**Y sabía que ese sería Zoro.**

**-20 minutos.-**

**No habían pasado más de unos minutos cuándo oyó pasos por el pasillo. Era un sonido firme pero no demasiado fuerte, hueco. El sonido de sus botas. Era él.**

**Una vez más, sus cálculos eran correctos.**

**En lo que a ella le pareció una fracción de segundo interminable, la manilla de la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente. No quería. Pensaba que después de haber embarcado allí no tendría que volver a hacer nada contra su voluntad, eso le había prometido Luffy. Pero su moral erróneamente educada en años de esclavitud no se lo permitía.**

**-18 minutos.-**

**Una estrecha rendija de luz apareció en la penumbra de la habitación, justo en el lugar en que terminaba la puerta. Sin alguna razón aparente, el tiempo pasaba excesivamente lento para Robin. Pero… ¿Era porque no quería… o era porque se trataba de él?**

**El olor a sudor y a hombre procedente del pasillo se extendía lentamente por el aire hasta su nariz. Excitante.**

**La rendija de luz, haciéndose cada vez más ancha a medida que la puerta se abría poco a poco. ¡CLICK! Un interruptor. La luz del pasillo se fundía con la procedente de las luces, ahora ya encendidas, que bañaba por completo el dormitorio.**

**Ahora era el momento. Tan sólo tenía que levantar la cabeza y la vería. Sonríe.**

**La mirada de Robin se volvió juguetona, sexy, incitante, excitante, invitadora.**

**Poco tardaría Zoro en posar la vista en ella y después…**

**En realidad la arqueóloga no quería hacerlo. Se sentía obligada por sí misma. Al igual que tantas otras veces al lado de Cocodrilo. Entonces tampoco había querido… Pero sabía que era algo que debía hacer, sin vuelta de hoja. Total… qué más daba… una vez más.**

**La puerta estaba abierta de todo. Allí estaba él, tan sexy como cuando entrenaba con su cuerpo bronceado bañado por la dorada luz del sol y ella le observaba tras las páginas de su libro que en el fondo para ella estaban en blanco. Allí estaba él, el torso desnudo perlado de pequeñas gotas transparentes, las espadas colgadas a su faja, la camiseta empapada en sudor al hombro.**

**Y la vio. Y la camiseta se cayó al suelo, y él se agachó sonrojado a recogerla y su vergüenza se convirtió en torpeza, porque el mismo camino que aquel trozo de tela blanca lo tomaron sus tres espadas.**

**-Espadachín, cierra la puerta.**

**-15 minutos.-**

**Aquella sensual voz llegó a los oídos de Zoro como si sus palabras no fuesen dirigidas a él, como si lo escuchase desde un cuerpo ajeno al suyo. Mientras las pronunciaba, aquella mujer que estaba sentada en su propia hamaca, se acariciaba lentamente la pierna izquierda con aquellos largos y estilizados dedos que tanto le gustaban.**

**Cerró la puerta. Y se quedó maravillado ante su figura de musa, embobado, regocijando su vista en ella.**

**-¿Es que no piensas acercarte? Tenemos poco tiempo, así que… apura.**

**-¿Q-que… se… supone que estás haciendo?**

**Y de repente toda su ética, que había estado ausente desde el momento de su entrada a la habitación, regresó a su cuerpo.**

**-14 minutos.-**

**-Bueno… personalmente creo que es algo que te mereces. Me has salvado la vida tantas veces que… voy a darte el agradecimiento que te mereces. –Mientras decía estas palabras, Robin dirigía lascivas miradas al espadachín, y se pasaba la lengua por los labios consiguiendo el efecto exacto en él que quería. Ponerlo nervioso.**

**Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron como platos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no de emoción, sino de un sentimiento extraño que no fue capaz de descifrar.**

**Se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella se sentía obligada a hacer aquello. Que era como algo que creía que le debía por haber salvado su vida.**

**Y su alma se llenó de pena, de compasión por ella. De lástima por la difícil vida que, ahora se daba cuenta, Robin había tenido, si realmente era aquello lo que consideraba "agradecer", y al imaginarse cuantas veces habría tenido que hacer aquello. Estaba seguro de que la primera vez no era más que una niña.**

**Pero su mirada se endureció al clavar sus ojos en los de ella, lo cual le provocó un gran desconcierto a la arqueóloga.**

**¿Qué le pasaba ahora?**

**Y tras unos instantes, su mirada se volvió a suavizar.**

**Robin se levantó, perpleja. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas colgando del borde, y clavó su mirada en los ojos de él.**

**Olvidándose de espadas y camiseta, Zoro se aproximó a la hamaca y se sentó al lado de Robin.**

**-12 minutos.-**

**Se quedó mirando para ella, pero notó que estaba fría, así que le pasó una manta sobre los hombros, intentando que entrase en calor.**

**-Robin, aquí no estamos en Alabaste. Aquí no hay nadie que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, aquí eres libre. Y no quiero que hagas esto, porque tú no quieres. Además… creo que tienes una imagen bastante equivocada de mí como para pensar que aceptaría.**

…

**Silencio.**

…

**-10 minutos.-**

**Entonces fue cuando Zoro escuchó unos suaves sollozos. Robin tenía la cabeza agachada y lloraba, humillada, arrepentida. Por sus mejillas resbalaban gruesas lágrimas en dirección al suelo.**

**Y lo único de lo que se sintió capaz de hacer en aquel momento fue acurrucarla contra su pecho, rodearla fuerte con sus brazos, intentar calmarla.**

**Y así estuvieron un largo rato.**

**-8 minutos.-**

**La puerta se abrió, y en el umbral apareció Sanji.**

**-Tú, la cena est…á… Perdón. Mejor me voy.**

**-8 minutos.-**

**Y por una vez, los cálculos de Robin habían sido equivocados.**

N.A: Bueno… he aquí una inspiración momentanea…. QUE ME GUSTA COMO QUEDÓ! Es un drabble, así que no va a tener continuación, y para unirme a las masas se lo dedico a Marie, que aunque sea un poco tarde estuvo de cumple y a ella le gusto!!!

Un beso churri!

Y un beso a todos, espero que os guste.


End file.
